


Hearts Beat Fast (Doctor AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [86]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  if ur requests are still open… i love me some doctor bucky 👀 cute lil smart doctor baby w his own lil office and reader is his fav patient and hes always calling her in for follow up appointments bc he has heart eyes 4 her + some inspo from this post.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 10





	Hearts Beat Fast (Doctor AU)

Your car crash was a blessing and a curse. A curse because, well, you got into a car crash. Your car was totalled. A car running the red light completely t-boned your car. As a result, you broke three ribs, one of which punctured your lung. You were in the hospital for a few days.

But you always believed that things happened for a reason and the reason you got into the car crash had to be so that you could meet this hot ass doctor you now know as Doctor James Barnes.

Doctor Barnes, or as he insisted you calling him, Bucky, was the complete and total package. He was hot, smart, funny, and caring! Throughout the entire time he overlooked your healing process, he was a total sweetheart. 

It’s been weeks since you were discharged from the hospital. One week since your last appointment with him and now you have another one. He wanted to ensure that your lung and ribs have been healing properly. Therefore, he continuously scheduled an appointment with you every week since you’ve been discharged. He didn’t wanna miss a thing and you appreciated how involved he was with your recovery.

__________________________________

There was a knock at Bucky’s door. His eyes unwavering from the paperwork before him, he mumbled, “Come in.”

A fellow doctor and Bucky’s friend, Sam, opens the door, peeking his head in, “Hey, Barnes, Y/N’s here.”

Bucky’s head immediately shot up, “I’ll be right there!” He quickly scribbled his notes onto a paper, his script looking even less illegible, and shut the file. He shot out of his seat, quickly pulling on his doctor’s coat and rushing to the door, “Give this to Sharon for me. Thanks, Sam!” he he hurries down the hall, but then stops to rush back, “What room’s she in?”

Sam laughed, shaking his head, “Five and cool it with the heart eyes, man. You’ll scare her away!”

Bucky gave him the middle finger as he rushed down the hall towards the room you were waiting in. As he approached the closed door, he ran his hand through his slicked back hair, hoping that there wasn’t a strand out of place, “Be cool, Barnes,” he mumbles to himself before pushing the door open. 

He finds you sitting in a chair, your legs swinging back and forth as if some tune was playing in your head. You looked up at him with a smile, “What’s up, Doc?” you said with a giggle and he smiles.

“Like I haven’t heard that one before.” You give him a shrug and he goes to the sink, washing his hands quickly but efficiently, “So, how’s my favorite patient doin’?”

“Better, I think?”

He moves over to you taking the stethoscope from around his neck, “Yeah? Breathing okay? No pains?”

You pursed your lips, something you did whenever you hesitated with saying something, “Pains are somewhat still there. They’ve dulled down a bit, but still there.”

Bucky nods, a strand of hair falling into his face and he blows it away, “Alright. Well, we’ll check that out in a bit, but in the mean time, I’m want you to strip.”

Your eyes widened, “W-What?”

Realizing what he said, Bucky’s eyes widened as well, “No! Not like that! I mean, I want you to strip but only your shirt! But not like that! I mean, so I can get better access to you! I mean-” he immediately shuts his mouth and exhales through his nose. Gathering his thoughts, he says slowly and clearly, “Your sweater is too thick and I want to be able to hear your breathing and heart rate accurately and clearly without your sweater being in the way.”

“O-Oh. Um, okay.” You move to remove your top clothing, Bucky turning around to give you some privacy. Why though? He was going to see you shirtless regardless! And why the hell was he stumbling over his words like that?!

“Ready.” 

He turned around and he made conscious effort to keep his eyes on your face and not your chest. He clears his throat and slowly moves towards you, “Um, sorry if my stethoscope is cold.” he presses the tool to your chest and you let out a gasp from the cool metal, “Sorry,” he mumbled. Silence fell between you as he listened to your heart beat…it was going really fast. Were you nervous just as he was?

Bucky’s eyes glance from your chest to your eyes. He clears his throat, a smirk on his face as he moves the stethoscope slightly lower and the pace increases, “You’re heart’s beatin’ really fast…faster than average.”

If your face wasn’t feeling hot before, it was definitely blazing now, “Well, uh, doctor appointments always make me nervous.”

“Yeah?” he moves the stethoscope again, “How come?”

“Don’t know,” you mumbled, eyes avoiding his, “So, uh, how does my lung sound?”

He nervously clears his throat again when he moves the stethoscope to the left side below your chest, “Breath normally.” he listened in and adjusted the stethoscope again, “Now gimme some deep breaths,” you did so, his eyes wandering to yours. He leans back, pulling the tool away from you, creating distance between the both of you.

“So?” you asked as you grabbed your clothes and began to dress.

“There’s still some slight wheezing, but very minor. I’m sure that by your next appointment you’ll all healed up.” he watched your shoulders sag a bit.

“Oh, well, that’s great!” you put on a smile for him, “Thanks, Doc!”

“Bucky,” he says with a fond smile.

You pull on your shirt and sweater, smiling at him, “Doctor Bucky.” 

He sighs and rubs his head, “Um, just head out there and Sharon will schedule your next appointment.”

You give him a slow nod, “Um, thanks, for being so concerned with my recovery. I really appreciate.”

“Only the best for my favorite patient,” he says with a wink and steps out of the room to let you collect yourself.

_______________________________

This was it. Your last appointment with Bucky. You were happy you were all healed. You no longer had to deal with the pain and keep taking medication for it. But you were dejected about no longer seeing Bucky. Nonetheless, it’s been a good two months being his patient, so you waited for him in the examine room with a gift basket. 

When he entered, you stood up with a smile, “How’s my-oh! What’s this?”

You handed the basket to him with a sheepish smile, “Just as a thank you for taking care of me.”

“It’s no problem, Y/N, really. It’s what I’m here for.” he sets the basket onto the counter and looks back at you, “So, one more examination and you’re outta here for good.” he gestures to the seat before you, “Shall we?” 

The appointment passes by with a breeze and you’re walking out of the room looking distressed, but you’re not the only one who looks that way. 

“So…this is good-bye,” Bucky says.

You nod, “Yeah. Well,” you stick out your hand, “Thanks Doctor Barnes.”

Bucky slowly takes your hand and gives it a firm shake, “It was my pleasure, Y/N.” he doesn’t want to let go, you don’t want him to let go, but he does eventually. You then turn and walk down the hall, glancing back at him one last time and giving him a wave. You turn a corner and you’re out of sight.

Bucky then feels a thump on the back of his head, “OW! What the-”

“You’re really just gonna let her go?! You’re not gonna ask her out?!”

“She’s my patie-”

“Not anymore, dumbass!” Sam exclaims, gaining the attention of a few nurses and patients. 

Realization hit Bucky. He slaps your file into his chest and goes rushing down the hall after you. He sees you step into the elevator and he jumps in right as the doors are about to close.

“What the-”

“Go out with me tomorrow night!”

“Huh?” you asked him with a completely adorable confused look on your face.

“You got me smitten, Y/N, and because you’re no longer my patient, that means I can’t get in trouble with being romantically involved with you.” he takes your hands in his, “Go out with me. Lemme take you to dinner.” 

‘I-I don’t-why-”

“Doll, I’m sure you’ve felt it too. We have a connection. We couldn’t explore it then, ‘cause you were my patient. But now you’re not and we have a chance. So whaddaya say? Have dinner with me?”he asks one more time.

His blue eyes bear into yours. His face is filled with hope and genuity and he’s right. There’s a connection between you two. You squeeze his hands and smile at him, “I’d love to go to dinner with you, Doc.”

He chuckles shaking his head, “Great, but how ‘bout you call me Bucky from now on?”

You giggle, You got it…Bucky.”


End file.
